After happy ever after comes
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: Emma fixed everything so does this mean nobody needs her anymore? Will she leave it all behind and move on? with some EmmaXHook scenes coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Henry was happy Living with Regina now, and Regina was more then happy to have him there.

He would never go back to new York with Emma now, Not anymore and besides Regina needed him.

David and Snow didn't need her ether, not since they had Neal.

Emma was grown up and not really there child.  
Just like the Orphanage where She had grown up. Emma had learned that lesson by the age of three when the people who had raised her gave her back once they had there own kid, One they could raise and love as there own.

People only need you until you finish your role and they get what they want.

She went upstairs to the apartment cracked the door open grabbed her keys and left a note in its place

"Went out, Henry's with Regina Be back tomorrow. ~Emma"  
She carefully closed the door without making a sound and went back down the stairs where Ruby was waiting

"I have to lock up the front door are you leaving?"

"Yeah I'll be gone for the night"

Emma walked out the door and straight to her yellow bug while Ruby locked the door behind her and disappeared out of sight .  
She opened the door and sat down on the well worn car seat. She loved this car as weird as that may seem.  
but they had been though a lot together and it still worked, It never seemed to give up on her.

She started it up and drove without really planing on going anywhere.

"They don't need you any more" a voice in her head kept ringing.

"They are all living there ever after happiness and your role is done. It's time to leave before you screw it up again."

True. If she stayed to long anywhere she always manged to screw it up. But Emma thought this time would be different. She thought they would always need her.

The savior.

She guessed everything had to end. "I need to leave. I played my role. I'm done."

Before she knew it she was Parked outside of the town line. "Maybe if I drive over it I'll forget everything." she thought.

It would be so much easier. "If I could forget everybody maybe it wouldn't be so hard to leave them all behind."

She drove forward over the line..

.And..

Still remembered everything damn it.

She keep driving on more roads with her mind racing until she had made it to the airport.

"This is it." she thought "I could go in buy a ticket and be in new York in a few hours. No one would even miss me. Maybe for a few days even. Who knows?"

She locked up her car and headed inside. It wasn't as packed as she thought it would be. Most likely because it was 2:30 in the morning but still  
about a hand full of people were there.

she sat down in one of the many chairs by the ticket desk when her phone started ringing, she fished it out of her pocket to find it was Hook.

She manged to answer just before it went to voicemail

"Killian? What are you doing up this late?"

"ah well I could say the same for you love only adding where are you? Because I checked Granny's and Regina's and that coffee shop and"

"I'm at the airport" she cut him off only to hear silence. Complete silence.

"Is there somewhere your going I should know about Love?"

"No not yet I'm just..Thinking"

"About..?"

"About how I was called to StoryBrooke to fix it, lift the curse and we did and now.."

"You don't feel your needed anymore?"

This time it was her turn to be silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma You know that's not true, what about Henry?"

"He's happy living with Regina"

"And Your parents?"

"They have a new baby to raise and watch grow up"

"And Me?"

She couldn't answer for a long moment.

Emma looked up and saw people in the airport where starting to stare at her, probably wondering what she was doing sitting around in a airport at three in the morning. She looked back down at her lap before answering

"And You...I don't want to screw up with You most of all"

"Emma Your not going to. I will always be here for You. No matter what happens ."

Her heart stopped. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, Hard.  
She stood up and quickly started walking out to her car

"Emma? ..Are You okay?"

she started trembling and barely made out a "No."

her hands were shaking so it took three times before she finally manged to unlock her car, she quickly got in and closed the door just before a tear slid down her cheek, She closed her eyes and tried to calm down but couldn't breathe no matter how hard she tried.

"Emma! Emma What's wrong?"

"Its just..Th-that's what Neal said...And Grim..and now there both dead because of Me.. I'm always messing things up Killian, I can't do it anymore, they would still be alive if it wasn't for Me, ..I should have died not them..I should have..they should still be alive"

"Emma, Calm down, You don't mess things up love, You didn't kill anyone, You saved many lives, how many times have you saved this town?"

I shook my head "How many times have People payed because of it?"

there was even more Silence before He finally replied "Can You meet Me at the town line? I promise it will only be Me."

Emma took a deep breath "...No tricks? You won't call my parents? Because if I see them I'll turn around"

"None, just me and You talking"

she sighed and took a minute before answering "I'll head that way"

"Good , but calm down first, Just keep talking to Me until You can catch Your breath."

"Right..got it" She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm..fine really. I'll be there in a hour okay?"

she hanged up and started to drive back, she never had that happen before,

she was always in control of how she felt but when he said that..he sounded so much like Neal, And she couldn't stop it,

Emma took another deep breath before her mind started racing again.

"I shouldn't go back."  
How did she know Hook wouldn't go get Henry or her Parents and have them guilt trip her into staying? Or He could just guilt trip her. Ether way she shouldn't have said yes. And then His words replayed in her mind

"I will always be here for you, No matter what happens."

she froze, her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe again,

"I'm having Panic attacks. "

She just manged to hit the brakes before she crashed into a tree.


End file.
